Here, There and Everywhere
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Hay tantas cosas que esos dos podrían hacerse mutuamente…/ O de cómo Bakugou empieza a notar que Kirishima le atrae y "quién carajos me mandó a fijarme en este tarado", es lo que piensa. Kirishima, en cambio, descubre ciertos fetiches propios que antes tenía bien ocultos. [BakuKiri/KiriBaku]. Oneshot. Para Layla Redfox.


**Disclaimer:** _Boku no Hero Academia_ es perfección total y pertenece a Horikoshi.

 **Dedicatoria:** A mi _dupla de ships_ y amiga **Layla Redfox**. Si ya quería mucho al BakuKiri/KiriBaku, esta chica hizo que lo ame n.n

* * *

 **Here, There and Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hay _tantas_ cosas que esos dos podrían hacerse mutuamente…

A veces, por ejemplo, Bakugou siente inmensas ganas de golpearlo. Sí, podría molerlo a golpes con todo lo que tiene.

Porque él es _así_. Y lo cabrea muchísimo.

Kirishima tiene una cicatriz encima del ojo derecho, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (que lo hace ver estúpido) todo el tiempo, y una insistencia de los mil demonios. Basta con que esa mañana, al salir de la clase con Aizawa-sensei, se quede mirándolo durante unos cortos minutos, para que ya empiece a comportarse como el auténtico idiota que es, porque le preocupa hasta lo más insignificante, y, en un descuido, ya está murmurando algo como:

—¿Pasa algo, Bakugou? —después de acercarse y observarlo con detenimiento, como si lo hubiera picado algo raro—. Hoy estás muy callado. Y pensativo. Y tu cara está medio roja.

Y Katsuki no puede sino gruñir, porque parece ser que el de peinado raro todavía no es capaz de ver que por su propia culpa él puede pasar distraído todo el jodido día; y _quién carajos me mandó a fijarme en este tarado_ , es lo que piensa constantemente. Sin embargo, nunca le responde con la verdad (porque ni él mismo tiene mucha idea, ciertamente), así como tampoco le ordena que lo deje solo. Tal vez lo insulta un poco, o le dice que se muera, pero en ningún momento suelta ningún _vete de aquí_. Por lo que, _ya._

No puede decirle que, de pronto, está rememorando ciertas escenas de la casi pasional- _o lo que sea_ noche anterior, cuando al pelirrojo se le ocurrió asaltar su habitación con supuestas _inocentes_ intenciones (preguntarle sobre matemáticas, o algo así) y, de un momento a otro, se encontraron haciendo _esas… cosas_. Ni loco. Nunca. Jamás de los jamases. Le da escalofríos el solo imaginar lo que podría sucederle a su valiosa dignidad. Así que…

Simplemente, frunce el ceño —de manera exagerada— y le lanza una mirada fulminante, y comienza a andar hacia su dormitorio, sin decir nada más. Siendo paranoico y comiéndose la cabeza, y odiando todo, porque ¿desde cuándo se supone que le van los _hombres_? No puede siquiera pensarlo sin sentir que ahora es _raro_.

Kirishima decide seguirlo, entusiasmado, revoloteando alrededor suyo, como si fuera cualquier puto insecto con alas. Los otros dos lo siguen también, por inercia. _Qué tipos tan molestos_.

Bakugou no entiende cómo el pelirrojo puede estar siempre caminando detrás de él, desinteresadamente, como si fuera su más grande _amigo_. No entiende cómo puede verlo a los ojos sin el miedo o la inhibición de sus demás compañeros (lo trata como a un igual, y eso _no_ le molesta para nada, de hecho, pero no lo comprende). No entiende cómo puede arriesgarse a acercarse a su rostro y susurrarle _cursilerías_ (como aquel _me gustas, ¿sabías?_ , de la noche anterior), cuando lo más seguro es que termine con la cabeza hecha polvo. No entiende cómo puede escupir aquel _"¿estás seguro de que no te sientes enfermo o algo? Podría cuidar de ti"_ , como si nada, delante de Kaminari y Sero —cuyos rostros (de por sí) de retrasados mentales, ya son más que un poema a esas alturas—, avergonzándolo como no tiene ni puta idea, porque ellos _seguro_ que ya lo sospechan _todo_.

Está seguro de que podría volar media escuela si dejara que el infeliz siguiera soltando tanta mierda junta, así que se las arregla para lanzarlos a los tres fuera de su habitación, de una patada.

Ya le daría su debido golpazo en la cara, luego.

.

.

.

Kirishima podría abrazarlo.

Y, bueno, lo _hace_. No sin después recibir su merecido, claro está.

Pero es que es difícil contenerse, sumamente difícil. Porque Bakugou se avergüenza con las cosas más simplonas, aunque quiera negarlo, u ocultarlo (tras su rostro de fiera desatada, o sus miles de improperios lanzados de una vez). Y en sus mejillas aparece una especie de rubor _anormal_ , que indica que no está precisamente furioso (como cualquiera podría pensar), sino _halagado_. O algo así es lo que él interpreta.

La cosa va así:

—Wow. Increíble. Ni Midoriya fue capaz de pasar ese nivel. Y yo me atrasé hace mucho ya —comenta, divertido, mirando cómo el rubio maneja con destreza aquella consola. Están tendidos en el sofá de la sala de descanso que comparten con todos los demás compañeros, quienes ya seguramente están en sus respectivas camas, con los ojos pegados, a esas alturas de la madrugada.

Bakugou, como de costumbre, suelta un gruñido feroz, en respuesta.

—Deku no podría hacerlo aunque lo intentara un millón de veces. Ese inútil no tiene ni un pelo que sirva para estas cosas. Como para muchas otras, por igual.

Kirishima lanza una risita.

—Estás exagerando un poco, ¿no crees? —se acerca un poco más a él, casi apoyándose en sus hombros, rozando sus brazos, para tener una mejor vista del juego. Nota cómo el otro se inquieta levemente con su cercanía, dando un medio respingo.

 _Ah, qué lindo, cielos_ , y cuánto muere por abrazarlo. Se contiene, sin embargo.

—No. Ese maldito nerd no podría derrotarme en esto, aunque me muriera —la voz le sale más calmada de lo que quisiera. Más de lo que Kirishima puede soportar.

Se apoya definitivamente contra él. Bakugou se tensa un poco, pero no lo aparta.

—Mmh. Yo creo que él es bueno en muchas cosas. Midoriya.

Silencio absoluto. Los dedos hábiles se detienen, presionando de cualquier modo los comandos; la partida se ha perdido y la melodía de _game over_ estaría resonando, si no hubieran silenciado el aparato antes de ponerse a jugar.

Bakugou se sacude un poco, para apartarlo con brusquedad, y le lanza una mirada casi como de odio. Explosiva, en sus propios términos.

—Si vas a escupir toda esa basura, ¿por qué mejor no vas a enrollarte con ese imbécil, y me dejas en paz de una puta vez? _Cabello-mierda_.

Kirishima lo mira, con los ojos bien abiertos. Aquella reacción la esperó un poco, a decir verdad, pero no en esas condiciones tan… bruscas. Porque, repentinamente, están cara a cara, solos en el sofá, con todas las luces apagadas, aparece un recuerdo fugaz del _acercamiento_ que ya tuvieron antes, y Bakugou es un lío de… ¿celos? (o algo así). Bueno, es que él es en extremo _voluble_ a todo lo que tenga que ver con Midoriya Izuku, o sea que… podría ser.

Sonríe, como toda respuesta, y le quita la consola de las manos, ante su mirada de _qué carajos crees que haces, maldito imbécil_. No parece entenderlo para nada.

—Bueno, podría hacerlo, pero el asunto es que no pienso enrollarme con nadie más que tú… _así que_ —y hace un ademán de tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Solo quiere algo de contacto físico _ya_.

Y ahí está, el mencionado rostro enrojecido. _Encendido_. Bakugou no está enfadado, sino abochornado, y quizá (solo quizá) _aliviado_. Y sus labios se entreabren, y no parece saber qué decir ante aquello. Y, mierda, es tan malditamente abrazable.

Así que lo hace.

Kirishima termina apretujando ese cuerpo tembloroso y enrabiado contra el suyo (y se siente jodidamente bien), y con el tímpano roto por todos los insultos que le ha gritado junto al oído. Y con una queja encima, además, de sus compañeros, que no han podido dormir, por culpa de ellos.

.

.

.

Bakugou podría besarlo. _Maldita sea_.

Es que Kirishima es tan idiota y _buen chico_ , y eso le jode, muchísimo, porque tiene que soportar verlo siendo amable con todo el puñetero mundo, cada día de su vida. Y ¿quién podría no apegarse a una persona así?

Piensa qué hubiera sucedido si nunca hubieran tenido ese roce en la habitación, aquella primera noche del demonio. Y si no hubieran seguido viéndose en _ese plan_ cada endemoniado día, después de eso —pues lo suyo fue espontáneo y repetitivo, sin que se dieran cuenta de ello—. Porque comprende que ya no hay vuelta atrás, y que, seguramente, si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, Kirishima estaría (como ahora) entablando una tranquila y amigable conversación —sobre _quién sabe qué_ , que los trae así de emocionados y patéticos— con Ashido Mina, quien ríe con él y le toca los hombros de tanto en tanto, y a Bakugou le importaría una mierda. Pero que ahora le sabe como una patada en las pelotas.

Es decir, claro que Kirishima tiene todo el puto derecho de ser tan amable y servicial y entusiasta (o lo que sea) con la persona que se le dé la gana. _Peeero_. Esa chica realmente parece tener un _no sé qué_ con él (y lo mira mucho, _y eso_ ), y el mismo no parece enterarse de nada, porque le deja toquetearlo, como si nada. Como si Bakugou no existiera, o como si estuviera hecho de piedra, o como si no estuviera en su misma maldita clase como para verlo todo en vivo y en directo.

O eso, o lo hace adrede. Ese bastardo.

Más gente se suma a la fiesta. Sero, con un mal chiste, que igual lo hace reír (porque Kirishima es tan afable y no puede decepcionar a nadie, no riendo con su chiste); Kaminari, con una _buena nueva_ , seguro, porque le ha propinado un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y luego lo ha _abrazado_ por los hombros, antes de decirle lo que se trae en manos; Iida, con toda su seriedad y sus gestos de robot, al que sonríe con naturalidad nada más verlo llegar; el Bastardo mitad y mitad, que llega seguido de Deku, y ambos parecen estar _saliendo_ o algo (lo cual es absolutamente repugnante, porque, _vale_ , él y Kirishima son algo así, pero no tan _azucarados_ y patéticos y aparentemente _felices_ , como ellos dos), a juzgar por el aura de florecillas y nebulosa rosa que los rodea, a quienes Kirishima dedica un saludo y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Joder. Lo odia.

Odia que cualquier pulga en esa aula sea capaz de sencillamente ir y abrazarlo, y decirle _mira, me sucedió esto y esto_ , y que eso baste para que Kirishima le dedique _toooda_ su atención. Y que él tenga esperar hasta que anochezca para pasar tiempo junto a él, haciendo malabares para que el cuerpo no se le desarmara al acercarse un poco más (porque, mierda, todavía no se acostumbra y le cuesta mucho mantenerse a escasos centímetros del otro sin alterarse), y guardar silencio o mirarlo o hacer cualquier otra estupidez (ah, y arrimarse sin concretar _aquello_ , algunas veces) hasta que ambos están muertos de sueño, y el pelirrojo tiene que marcharse rumbo a su propio dormitorio. Y eso es todo.

Bakugou no recuerda con exactitud cómo han llegado hasta ese punto. Solo sabe que aquella mencionada noche, él y Kirishima —rodeados de una tensión espeluznante— terminaron con los labios pegados, incómoda y bruscamente, en su habitación, y que, a partir de ahí, empezaron a pasar juntos cada jodida noche, al principio, sin _avanzar_ más. De vez en cuando, el pelirrojo solía apoyarse contra su hombro y parecían respirar el aire del otro, pero hasta ahí. Recuerda que, una vez, el chico entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, y Bakugou hizo como que no lo notó, más porque no quería pasar un momento de vergüenza (es decir, no quería admitir que todavía era muy absurdamente novato en esas cosas), que por cualquier otra cosa. Por lo visto, Kirishima lo interpretó como un _sigue adelante_ porque, entonces, comenzó a juguetear con ellos y a soltar pequeñas risitas mientras se acurrucaba a él más y más, hasta finalmente dormitar. Durante unos cuantos días, Bakugou no había podido eliminar esa escena de su subconsciente, así que le hubo servido para… para… _Bueno_. Para _cosas_. Indecentes, por si lo preguntan.

Después de eso, un día, Kirishima se había acercado a él, para saludarlo con un abrazo, o lo que sea que intentó, y terminó medio tropezándose y dándole nuevamente un beso en los labios, uno mucho más suave que el de la primera vez (porque, sí, lo hacen todo al revés, _¿y qué?_ ), pero no menos torpe. No recuerda si fue accidental, o más o menos a propósito, o de qué manera; pero sí sabe que, desde ese día, no ha podido contener las ganas de lanzarse a besarlo o dejarse besar por él. Cada vez pueden aguardar menos a que se haga de noche, para arremeter contra los labios del otro y comerse la boca hasta que no puedan respirar. A veces, logran llegar al dormitorio de alguno de los dos (a estas alturas, ya no es solo el de Katsuki); otras veces, tienen que detenerse en medio de la sala vacía para beber de los labios contrarios.

La mayoría de las veces, es Kirishima quien lo inicia todo. Ese chico tiene menos tinte vergonzoso que él, y parece estar más acostumbrado al contacto físico. Bakugou es un poco reacio aún, pero tiene que admitir que, a veces, se apodera de él un instinto avasallante que le ordena que deje de contenerse _ya_. Y por ello, ocasionalmente, es él quien empuja a Kirishima desprolijamente y une sus rostros con extrema torpeza. El resultado final es el mismo (terminan sin aire y con las mejillas más rojas que el horrible cabello de Eijirou).

Bakugou se desconoce. Es como si su interior ardiera, literalmente, y no pudiera soportar.

 _Y ese es el problema, de hecho_.

Porque, _entonces_ , volviendo a la clase, su interior está _ardiendo_ justo en el preciso momento en que Kirishima está sonriendo como tarado al lado de Sero y Kaminari, y oyendo a Ashido parlotear sobre alguna de sus mierdas.

Tiene que sacarlo de ahí, como sea.

—Hey, ven un momento.

—¿Bakugou? —su estúpida cara de desconcierto, al ser arrastrado de la muñeca, fuera del salón, cabrea al rubio aún más—. ¿Qué pas-

 _Agh, ya cierra la boca, pedazo de mierda._

Lo estampa contra la pared del pasillo desierto (gracias al puto cielo) y comienza a besarlo desesperadamente. Porque le da la maldita gana, ¿por qué más, si no? Podría decirse que ya tiene mejor técnica (ya no es tan difícil, solamente tiene que cerrar los ojos y mover los labios y _sentir_ ). Su boca suave le sabe a menta, porque es temprano en la mañana, y ello lo descoloca y le hace sudar la frente y las manos, y, de repente, cree que podría volar cualquier cosa que los rodea, por lo que tiene que cortar el inexperto beso. _Tan adictivo_.

Cuando se separan, le ve la sonrisita reprimida, acompañada de un ligero rubor en las mejillas, y un gesto entre sorprendido y satisfecho, que denotan sus cejas elevadas.

—Ah, Bakugou, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Acaso no podías esperar?

—Cállate y muérete.

Kirishima se cubre el rostro, como emocionado, pero avergonzado a la vez.

—Bueno, por mí está bien, pero… ¿sabes? Creo que los demás ya lo saben. O, bueno, lo van a saber muy pronto. Sí o sí.

Bakugou para las orejas.

—¿Qué carajos estás-

Deja de hablar, cuando ve a Kirishima (que no ha cambiado de posición) señalar con el dedo algo (o a alguien, más bien), junto a la escalera contigua a ellos. Mineta acaba de verlos y parece en extremo shockeado y totalmente incapaz de moverse de su sitio.

Ahora sí, pequeñas explosiones (voluntarias, en parte) toman lugar en las palmas de sus manos. Y no sabe si asesinar a Mineta ya o esperar, porque no tiene idea de qué debería hacer con el cadáver después de cometer el crimen.

.

.

.

Kirishima podría morderlo.

Bakugou de verdad se ve tan malditamente bien con aquella musculosa (que le queda más ajustada de lo que debería) que utiliza en los entrenamientos y que deja entrever cuánto se ha estado ejercitando últimamente. Y que resalta sus brazos fornidos, y sus hombros anchos, y su torso firme y su espalda… Oh. Esa bendita _espalda_. No parece ser consciente de lo que provoca.

Es lo más masculino que ha visto jamás. Y Kirishima no sabe si ha adquirido ese fetiche por las espaldas y los hombros desde que conoció a Katsuki, o si lo ha tenido siempre. El caso es que le pueden. Lo ponen muchísimo esa espalda tan amplia y esos hombros tan duros y… _mordibles_ —bueno, que él piensa que lo son—.

—Quédate quieto —Bakugou le dice junto al oído, desde atrás, mientras estira su camiseta hacia arriba. Por fin está haciendo el intento de tomar el control y no quiere perder la concentración, sería bastante lamentable.

—Yo…-

—Y cállate, por la puta madre.

Él se muerde el labio. Antes, cuando ingresaron a la habitación, dándose besos por toda la cara y tropezando con algunos muebles, estuvo demasiado emocionado, porque supo que lo tendría todo para él. Y que, al fin, luego de mucho pensarlo, iba a poder _hacerlo_. Lo de enterrar sus dientes en la piel de Bakugou. Es que quiere probarlo _tanto_. Es casi como si esa tersa piel, que ahora está cubierta de sudor, lo llamara a gritos. Lo deseara tanto como él. O eso ha creído.

Pero Bakugou, ciertamente, parece tener otros planes que cederle su espalda para que la mordisquee. Parece muy ocupado en besarle la unión entre el cuello y el hombro, lentamente y con demasiado cuidado (como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo mal), mientras se encarga de pegar más y más sus cuerpos. Kirishima siente un roce peligroso más abajo y cree que va a colapsar.

—Nh. _Bakugou_.

—Mierda —Bakugou también, a juzgar por su tono de voz inusualmente ronco.

Llegan a la cama trastrabillando. Bakugou prácticamente se desparrama sobre las sábanas y lo obliga a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Kirishima lo estudia, en silencio. Katsuki respira agitadamente, sudando a chorros, mientras intenta deshacerse de su propia musculosa, para quedar en sus mismas condiciones. Con el bendito torso descubierto.

 _Oh, y entonces…_

Kirishima no puede soportarlo y se abalanza sobre él. La brusquedad con que se arroja, hace que Bakugou suelte un leve quejido y que él mismo se desequilibre y caiga a un costado del susodicho, casi como si se preparara para dormir junto a él en el lecho, pero con las piernas enredadas. Al instante, nota que tiene esa tentadora piel _muy_ cerca de su rostro, a su completa merced, por lo que no duda en atacarla con los dientes _ya_ , antes de que el rubio pueda siquiera reaccionar.

—Agh —Bakugou se remueve, al sentir los rudos mordiscos ahí donde termina su clavícula—. Pero qué-… ¿qué demonios haces?

Eijirou se detiene un momento, sonríe un tanto contra la piel y, enseguida, retoma su labor.

—Me estaba preguntando… cómo se sentiría hacer esto… tus hombros… —dice, con dificultad, entre cada bocado que da—. Y tu espalda. Déjame… mordisquearla también. _Bakugou_.

Oye un resoplido que casi lo hace frenar del todo. Podría jurar que el siempre malhumorado Bakugou Katsuki acaba de lanzar una risa baja. Por las dudas, no quiere arriesgarse a ver o a preguntar, así que continúa con lo que estaba haciendo.

 _Hasta que_.

Bakugou lo para, sujetándolo de las muñecas con una fuerza demandante. En menos de un segundo, ya está forcejeando para colocarse arriba de él, observándolo con una especie de ferocidad y vacilación a la vez, y esbozando un curioso intento de sonrisa medio sádica (que hace que el corazón de Kirishima se detenga por un momento, porque _me decidí a intentar ir por mi cuenta hoy, imbécil, así que no interfieras con tus salidas fetichistas de mierda, tan de repente,_ es lo que parece querer decirle). Procede a devorar su boca, otra vez, nublándole los sentidos un poco y consiguiendo que se sintiera cada vez más acalorado.

De repente, cuando Kirishima logra alcanzar la pretina de los pantalones contrarios, siente los dientes de Bakugou instalarse a la altura de sus pectorales y su corazón amenaza con salírsele del pecho. Él verdaderamente está siendo _mordisqueado_ por Bakugou. Vaya. Quién iba a pensar que el favor le iba a ser devuelto tan pronto.

—Wow. No sabía que a ti también… agh. Que a ti también te atrajeran estas cosas. ¿Desde- desde _cuándo_?

—Kirishima. Cállate de una puta vez.

Lo que muerde ahora son sus labios y su mandíbula. Mitad para que cierre la boca, mitad porque lo desea más que nunca. Y Kirishima solo puede sonreír.

Se dice que entre dos hombres siempre es más fácil ir _al grano_ de una vez, pero con alguien tan especial como Bakugou a su lado, Kirishima entiende es sencillo experimentar otras cosas antes de, finalmente, concretar algo así.

Y eso lo emociona y le da muchísimo gusto.

.

.

.

Bakugou podría estar _queriéndolo_. De verdad. Y más de lo que siquiera imagina, además. _Mierda, ¿qué carajos?_ Empieza a pensar en ello, cuando oye que lo escoge como pareja, para ese trabajo dual de fin de curso. No a Kaminari, ni a Sero, ni a Ashido, ni a Deku (es que todos quieren elegir a ese jodido payaso), sino a _él_.

Y cualquiera podría pensar que lo está eligiendo por sus cualidades tanto físicas, como mentales; o simplemente porque siempre lo ha seguido, _pero no_. Tampoco cree que lo haya escogido porque podrían aprovechar el hecho de que van a tener que encerrarse en la habitación durante horas a investigar su tema, para _hacer_ otras _cosas_ a la par (aunque también, hay que decir que ambos se han vuelto unos sucios). O porque sus dormitorios están el uno junto al otro, o cualquier otra estupidez. No. La verdad es que sabe que lo ha escogido solo _porque sí_. O sea, al parecer, es lógico para todos que ellos hagan los trabajos juntos porque… la historia ya está contada. No hay muchas vueltas que dar, en opinión de Katsuki.

¿Y qué tan jodido puede estar si piensa que eso de verlo acercarse a él con los apuntes en mano y esa ridícula sonrisa dibujada en su cara es capaz de hacerlo sentir algo de… _umh_ … _cómo expresarlo_ … felicidad?

Agh. Patético al cien por ciento. Está jodidísimo. ¿Acaso está volviéndose como el imbécil de Deku? No, no, no. Ello es inadmisible. Así que prefiere concluir que, en vez de _feliz_ , solo lo hace verse un poco más _calmado_. Sí, eso es.

—Creo que nos están mirando —asegura, con la vista pegada a su cuaderno y la sonrisita entre avergonzada y alegre. Tan _él_.

—Por mí, pueden morirse todos —dice, sin alterarse para nada.

Kirishima ríe y le lanza una mirada cómplice.

—Parece que por fin estás de acuerdo con que les digamos que estamos saliendo oficialmente. Como tú dices: para que dejen de fastidiarnos (o jodernos las pelotas) tanto.

Bakugou deja de escribir y lo mira, con escepticismo.

—Si no lo han entendido ya, es que son bien tarados —y vuelve a sus tareas.

—¿Pero estamos definitivamente _juntos_ así como _pareja_? —cuestiona, considerando que ni siquiera han ido a citas y esas cosas (la verdad, no le importa, pero eso dice lo _cliché_ ), y el rubio le lanza una mirada casi fulminante, que hace que Kirishima vacile un poco—. _Ya sabes_ , es que ellos me han preguntado ya eso de cómo nos enamoramos y todo, incluso: quién es el activo o el pasivo (fue Hagakure), que si vamos a casarnos al graduarnos, o si pensamos estar juntos mucho tiempo más. Esas cosas. Son realmente curiosos. Y yo les he dicho que sí, sin pensarlo. Perdón, Bakugou. Les dije que capaz y podríamos irnos a vivir juntos, pero no he preguntado tu opinión.

La mente de Katsuki hace como un cortocircuito y, en menos de un segundo, ya le está temblando la mano con la que sujeta el bolígrafo. Garabatea un sinsentido, involuntariamente, en el cuaderno.

 _¿Acaso no comprendes el significado de esas mierdas que estás diciendo, hijo de mil p-… espera, casarnos?, ¿vivir juntos? No entiendes nada, ¿verdad? No sabes lo que eso significa._

El corazón le estalla en el pecho, como su quirk en las manos cuando compite en una carrera contra Deku, y su ceño fruncido se pronuncia un poco más (en realidad, en son de confusión, más que de enojo).

—Ah, perdón, perdón, no te enojes.

—Sí, podríamos, mierda. Y tú no tenías que preguntar mi opinión, si ya sabías la respuesta —de repente, se siente ligero, y cree que no está mal devolverle un tenue gesto de tranquilidad a su chico ( _"_ su _chico",_ ¿en serio?), así que procura borrar un poco el ceño fruncido. Lo logra, más o menos. Baja la intensidad—. Idiota.

Kirishima parece estar al aire durante toda la clase, después de eso, a juzgar por su expresión de retrasado mental.

Y al salir del salón, Bakugou lo encuentra parloteando, emocionado, con Deku y Todoroki, y parecen estar planeando algo como _mudarse al mismo edificio_. Y él piensa _no-me-jodan_ , y siente inmensas ganas de tomar a Kirishima de su horrendo y puntiagudo cabello de mierda, y mandarlo a volar, y de matar a los otros dos, de paso, que parecen vivir en paz siempre, como si nada más les afectara. Y eso le irrita más que cualquier otra cosa.

Primero muerto, que soportar a esos malditos cada día de su vida posgraduación.

.

.

.

Kirishima podría decir que Bakugou no lo trae de cabeza, pero estaría mintiendo.

Katsuki tiene cierto poder sobre él que desconoce. A pesar de ser gruñón, y de irritarse con todo y nada, y de tener un carácter de los mil demonios, y de que dos de cada tres de las palabras que suelta sean _palabrotas_ , y de tener un gusto raro que tira hacia el sadismo, y de que siempre diga que lo va a matar y esas cosas. Él sabe que no es tan así. Que tiene su lado bueno ( _muuuuuy_ en el fondo, pero ahí está) y que puede ser amable; como cuando le agradeció —a su manera, dándole billetes y diciéndole que siga siendo el mismo _tarado_ de siempre— el hecho de que le haya tendido la mano, para rescatarlo (y _a mí nadie me rescató, okay, yo solo quería salirme del camino para que All Might pudiera pelear_ , es lo que dijo) cuando la Liga de Villanos lo había secuestrado. Y que va a ser un magnífico héroe y que va a ser divertidísimo y emocionante vivir con él, al graduarse, dentro de solo unos pocos meses.

Podría reír de sus expresiones, siempre y cuando no le explotara la cabeza. Podría abrazarlo cada vez que se arrojara al sofá y colocara los brazos tras su nuca, como invitándolo a recostarse junto a él. Podría besarlo cada que lo mirara al llegar a casa, y también en medio de la habitación, cuando ambos estuvieran acalorados y respiraran con dificultad. Podría morderle las mejillas y los dedos, cuando quisiera incitarlo a juguetear (porque Katsuki no iniciaría nunca un coqueteo, aunque lo quisiera), mientras en la TV pasaran una película a la que no estuvieran prestando mayor atención.

Podría ser _feliz_. A su lado.

—Kirishima. Arriba.

—Pero si acabamos de llegar…

—No podemos simplemente sentar culo y hacer como si nada, con tantas cajas alrededor. Alguien tiene que arreglar este sucio lugar. Andando.

Bakugou también. Podría alegar que Kirishima no lo enloquece, pero estaría soltando una mentira atroz. Porque sí que lo trae loco (en muchísimos aspectos) y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.

Es el principal dueño de sus desvaríos emocionales y de sus latidos descontrolados. A pesar de ser tan molesto, a veces, y de que lo cabree al dos por tres, soltando sus despreocupados _'me gustas, Bakugou, me gustas muchísimo'_ , tan descaradamente, avergonzándolo y haciéndolo librar una batalla interna, porque él no es bueno en esas cosas y no puede simplemente ir a devolvérselo y decírselo, mirándolo a los ojos. Porque Kirishima es gentil y tiene una sonrisa enorme y _reparadora_ , y es malditamente leal y _lo soporta_. Soporta todo lo malo en él, y le ve el lado bueno (aunque sea eso difícil hasta para sí mismo). Lo acompaña y no juzga sus decisiones. Siempre tiene un _¿por qué no pedimos una pizza?_ , o un _el helado de aquel local es buenísimo, voy a conseguirnos un poco_ , cuando él se siente frustrado o enfadado consigo mismo, por algo que no logró, y aunque _odia_ que quiera consolarlo, no puede echarlo a patadas ni gritarle que se muera, porque ya sabe que es testarudo y que va a seguir ahí. Y no ha podido ver los meses siguientes de otra forma que no sea con ambos graduándose y mudándose juntos, entre golpizas y regaños (de su parte) y risas (de parte de Kirishima) y besos y tropezones junto a la puerta, una y otra vez. Por esa razón, ahí está.

Podría mandarlo al carajo, cada vez que comprara objetos absolutamente tontos e insulsos para _adornar_ (en realidad, para ocupar más espacio innecesariamente) la habitación. Podría recostar la cabeza sobre su regazo, cuando volviera del agotador y estresante trabajo del día, y lo encontrara semidormido encima del sofá (muerto del cansancio, también). Podría escuchar su infantil risa de estúpido y observar sus ojos con detenimiento, cada mañana, al despertar. Podría oír sus patéticos elogios (de _fanboy_ ) a todo lo masculino que encontrara día a día, hasta que se le desgastaran los pobres tímpanos. Podría acostarse junto a él, en la cama, sin necesidad de pasar a más, para sencillamente sentir su respiración acompasada a su lado y descansar plácidamente en su compañía.

Podría apreciar las pequeñas cosas…

—¡Wow! Quedó genial, ¡me encanta! ¿Qué opinas, Bakugou?

—Supongo que así está bien.

—Tu cara de cansancio lo dice todo, hombre. Apuesto a que nunca hiciste estas cosas antes, tu habitación estaba prácticamente vacía, después de todo. ¿Compro algunas cervezas para celebrar?

— _Cállate_. Bueno, no estaría tan mal…

Hay tanto que esos dos podrían hacerse mutuamente. Tanto que podrían compartir y tanto que podrían experimentar. Tanto que podrían decirse, o tanto que callar. Tenían tanto por disfrutar.

Ambos lo saben.

Por lo que podrían empezar desde ya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** **Fin—**

* * *

 **Notas:** _(más largas que el shot mismo, maybe)._

1) Este es mi (feo) debut en bnha. Por fin me animo a publicar esta cosa. Estoy en medio de un intenso estudio, para un parcial (que considero de vida o muerte) que tengo que rendir este jueves. Tenía que despejar la mente un rato (porque ya estaba deprimiéndome), y vine a revisar esto mientras oía la canción de _The Beatles_ , antes de, probablemente, caer dormida en unos segundos más y… ¿y a quién le importa? Debería dejar de contar mi vida en las notas de autor. Eso. Y capaz se me hayan pasado un par de errores. Lo siento por eso.

2) **Layla:** espero que te haya gustado, mujer. Sé que adoras las cosas largas, pero no me sorprenderé si esto terminó hartándote un poco. Es que di muchas vueltas (demasiadas) y me salió más largo de lo que planeé. Pero fui juntando mi cariño en palabras (cada día un poquito, por falta de tiempo), y este fue el resultado. En fin, sigamos compartiendo el amor a nuestras adoradas ships. Tal vez trabaje en otros proyectos, y todavía no me olvido de los tuyos _*le guiña el ojo con complicidad*_. Me gustaría invitarte a desarrollar esto en el futuro… en otras palabras, que escribieras algo de convivencia pos-UA (o Yuuei), si estuviera en tus posibilidades alguna vez (no lo tomes como desafío, jajaja). _Te loveo_.

3) No creo que me vean muy seguido por este fandom, aunque me encanta. Todavía no me acostumbro a tratar con sus personalidades y realmente disfruto más de leer u.u

4) Kacchan es, sin dudas, mi favorito (y estoy enamorada de él), y lo shippeo con varios personajes, a decir verdad, peeero tengo cierta debilidad hacia Kirishima. No sé. Lo amo mucho. (A Kirishima le gusta lo masculino. Kacchan es jodidamente masculino. Conclusión: A Kirishima le gusta Kacchan. Conclusión 2: Kirishima es bien pinche gay).

5) El leve TodoDeku fue por insistencia de mi hermana (admito que soy mil veces más TodoBaku y Dekuraka (? que TodoDeku, pero en esta ocasión, como que pegaban).

6) Si les gustó al menos un poquito, me gustaría que me den su humilde opinión :3

 **¡Besos!**

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
